Aliens V Space Marines
by Lucreace
Summary: When a mysterious egg is found on a planet, disaster follows...


**OK, this one is a cross over. My sister and I talked about it and it seemed like a good (terrible) idea. So, this appeared a couple of days later and I needed a place to put it so she could see it too. Try not to be too scathing with it, it is mostly for fun more than anything else...**

Corvinus Adas was in his element. There were more than enough orks to kill and if there was one thing that the first captain of the Black Hands loved, it was killing orks. His armour was already covered with the stink of their black blood and he knew he had left a trail of their corpses in his wake. Nothing was quite like killing orks in his opinion. The vile creatures screamed their wrath and he was more than glad to scream right back. Battlefields were noisy places and this one was no exception! His bolter firing was the answer to many weapons being fired at him.

Nothing quite beat the thrill of gunfire; he could feel the wind rush past as he sprinted towards his next foe. Leaping into the air, he brought his chainsword down on his unwitting foes head, slicing it in two. Blood splattered onto his unprotected head and he roared in triumph. Another dead ork and he faced his next target. Eventually, they stopped being targets and just became meat, pieces of meat for him to duck around and slaughter, no more and no less.

Adas was certainly not alone in his delight of finally getting to kill something. The rest of his squad was with him, extending their own paths of destruction through the ork camp they had targeted. The sounds of his battle-brothers doing their best work rang loud in his ears and he gloried in it. There was nothing like being in the middle of a battle field. Nothing beat it as far as he was concerned. He took his role very seriously; they all did, it was what they were for after all.

The First Captain smiled a little wider when he came across a foe that was actually worth fighting. A much larger ork armed with a weapon they called a 'supa charged shoota' turned to look at him. The malicious intent on its face was clear, as was his. Not waiting to be shot at, he charged, levelled his shoulder and rammed into the creature, knocking them both to the floor. Both of them snarled at the other as they grappled in the mud. There was no way this large ork was going to win! None. Adas managed to catch its eye. It reared back its ugly head.

Next thing he knew he was flying backwards, pain exploding from the bridge of his nose. It took seconds for his genhanced body to release the Larraman cells to patch up the damage and his armour dealt with the pain effectively. He was back on his feet seconds later, more annoyed then before. He kicked out at the ork, disarming it – he didn't need holes in his power armour that the gun could create. The ork pulled out a large knife and he did the same. If that was how it was going to be, so be it!

Their blades clashed as they ducked and wove around one another, testing for an advantage, trying to find a weakness in their opponent's defence. Taking advantage of his superior armour, Adas let the ork's blade crash against his vambrace. He used the momentum to step forward, yanking the ork off balance. He then jammed his blade into the side of the ork's neck with a howl of glee. Its eyes widened in surprise as he pulled the knife out, a rush of blood following it. Still, the thing did not fall instantly. It raised its knife, intending to bring it down upon him. It weakened with the loss of its life blood however and staggered to its knees.

Adas had already turned, looking for the next fight. The only things left standing was his squad. Turning to look at his battle-brothers, he frowned, "Who killed them all?" he barked. The looked from one to the other before a large grin exploded onto his face.

"You did!" Taran retorted, gesturing to the corpses on the floor. Adas barked out a laugh at that and shook his head.

"I'd be no one without you at my back," he said. He sheathed his knife and headed over to where Taran, the apothecary stood. He was grafting patches of skin to a vicious looking wound on Polonus' cheek as he spoke. "Hope you're not getting careless," he said.

"No sir, my misfortune, I'll heal," he said. Adas nodded and took another look around the battlefield. What remained of the ork camp was no longer a concern of theirs, that was for the humans to deal with, as always. Right now, their concern was getting back to the ship and seeing to the repairs of any damaged armour or weapons. Adas ran a hand over his face and flicked off mud from his shoulder-guard, maybe a shower would be a decent idea too, he was rather filthy.

Thoss appeared from over a rise and he gave the Chaplain a nod. He was unharmed as well, if a little dirty. A quick glance around told Adas that the whole squad had fared better than the rabble of orks, as far as he could make out there had been not one casualty. A couple of minor injuries but nothing serious, a pleasing result as far as they were all concerned.

"Come on!" he yelled, making sure they could all hear him, "Back to the drop zone, we'll be picked up from there," he said. He then made contact with the ship via the Vox and requested pick up. They had been through this hundreds of times, they'd be back on the ship in no time and celebrating and swapping tales as they usually did after a fight. The rest of the squad followed after him, back to the pick-up point. Polonus' cheek was already healed, leaving behind little more than a small red mark – it had been a good day for the team!

"Damned Astartes!" Hudson cursed as he picked his way across the ruins. The smoking remains of the field always proved to be a mess after the Space Marines had had their way with it. No doubt that the beings in question were now cheering about the mess they'd made. He stamped over another ruined ork corpse and searched the wreck. So far they had found nothing of use or worth. Ork weapons were never reliable, that was not what they were searching for. Orks did have a habit of taking plunder from their kills and it was that which they were searching for.

"What?" Hicks shouted back. Hudson shook his head and returned to searching the ground. What they thought they would find here was unknown, there was more rubbish than anything. Parts of machinery littered the muddy ground, ash was scattered, bolter rounds, spent and useless flung here and there. It was atypical of what the Emperor's Angel's left behind.

"We're wasting our time man, there's nothing here, never is with these smaller encampments," Hudson said after another minute or two of searching. "There's nothing here but bodies and trash!" he added.

"Wait a minute," he said.

"What?" Hudson said. He looked over to his companion and wondered what it was this time.

"You need to see this…" Hudson rolled his eyes and stomped over to where his friend was, avoiding the corpses as he walked. When he got to his companion, and senior officer, he blinked. "What the hell is that?" he asked. It looked a little like an egg, if eggs were a foot tall with a cross on the top. It appeared to have a sort of goo covering it too… Hudson looked up at Hicks; he had a bad thought that he knew where this was going. "I am not picking that up," he said.

The smile on Hick's face said otherwise. "There are plenty of others around here that would be more than happy to help you, why me?" he asked. Hicks laughed.

"You were the nearest, besides, none of the others moan about it in quite the same way you do, I know it makes you feel alive," he replied. Hudson rolled his eyes and was thankful that he had gloves.

"What do you think this thing is?" he asked as he moved to pick it up. Hudson shook his head.

"No idea but I bet the lab will find it interesting…"

"You sure they won't just blow it up? Looks alien to me," he said.

"No telling but I ain't going to be the one to get a yelling for overlooking it," Hudson said. Hicks shrugged. Hudson was not so sure of the way he watching him pick the egg, or whatever it was up.

"Thanks for the help," he said when he straightened up.

"Take it back to the camp," Hicks said. It was an order and there was no mistake about that. Hudson nodded and turned to go, grumbling under his breath about ungrateful and irritating. Hicks merely smiled as his friend left.

When he reached the designated sight, he deposited the egg on the back of a van, not too gently and returned to his unit, they still had the rest of the site to search after all and he didn't want to miss out on the fun…


End file.
